


Aloe Vera

by Cepheid_Variable



Series: Beetlejuice x Reader fics [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Confessions, Excessive use of italics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, beej wants to help, beetlejuice is awkward, definitely didnt write this bc i got sunburned, no im not projecting, no y/n, reader gets sunburned, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cepheid_Variable/pseuds/Cepheid_Variable
Summary: Reader gets sunburned, and Beetlejuice wants to help. Massage + love confessions = smut because duh.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Series: Beetlejuice x Reader fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Aloe Vera

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is only the second fic I've written so um yeah have fun with that information idk how to write the Bugman.
> 
> Pls give me feedback I don't know what I'm doing also this Beej is based off of the musical version cuz I love Alex Brightman.

You swore you put sunscreen on. Other people had helped you put sunscreen on. You put sunscreen on. So why the ever-loving-HELL were you burned all over?! Your face, shoulders, and back all burned like a thousand tiny needles were poking into your back. Every single thing that touched you hurt. All you wanted was to get home and  _ sleep. _ Cool silk sheets sounded absolutely amazing. 

You opened the door to your apartment to be greeted by your overenthusiastic roommate, Beetlejuice, jumping on top of you and wrapping you in a bear hug. “I missed you SO much, babes you wouldn’t believe how much I missed you I was so BORED-” He ranted and yelled, but you only responded with a gasp and yelp. He pulled back immediately, knowing those sounds meant pain. “Babes? What’s wrong? Wait why is your face all red oh my god did you get slapped or some shit babes did you get in a fight cuz that’s super badass but I mean are you okay oh my-” You put your hand over his mouth. The concern was cute, but goddamn it was annoying sometimes.

“I got sunburned, Beej. Calm down. It just hurts if you put pressure anywhere on… this.” You turned around to show him your fiery back, and he grimaced.

“That looks… not fun.” He grumbled. You nodded. Sighing, you stretched your arms above your head.

“I need to head to bed, BJ. I’m exhausted from being out in the sun all day long. If you need me, I’ll be bathing in ice cubes and aloe for the rest of the day,” you groaned. Heading towards your room, you felt an icy cold hand on your shoulder. You hissed, and then melted into the feeling.

“Y’know I’m dead, right? I could cool ya off if y’know what I mean,” he said with a wink. You chuckled, and leaned into his hand. “What’s this aloe shit you were talking about?”

***

Holy. Fucking. Cheeseballs. Who knew that Beetlejuice, the loudest, clingiest, scariest pervert in the world could give  _ massages _ ? His cool hands and the aloe gel combined were so soothing and you felt like you were going to sink right into a deep sleep.

For context, Beetlejuice had grabbed the bottle of aloe gel as soon as you had spoken, snapped you into your bed (complete with silk sheets - pretty sure you didn’t own those before) facedown with shorts and a tank top. He was settled above you, knees on either side of your hips, gently smoothing the gel into your burn. Every time he pressed against a bundle of muscle, you had to hold back embarrassingly loud groans. After an hour of discomfort this was an absolute godsend. His rough but cool hands smoothed over the center of your back, making your eyelids flutter. You sank into the bed with every movement, falling into a sleepy trance. It was so quiet, only the sounds of you breathing and Beetlejuice concentrating. He pressed up against a particularly hard knot in your shoulder, and you hissed under your breath.

“Ah, sorry, angel. Lemme try and get this knot out,”  _ Did he just call me angel? That’s adorable _ . He worked his thick fingers between the muscle, kneading it out gently. You felt the release throughout your whole neck, and you let out an unabashed moan.

“Oh, holy shit, Beej, that feels so good,” You whispered breathily. He paused in his ministrations, and then continued again. More small whimpers escaped you as the relief flooded through your veins. You heard Beej’s breath stutter behind you. “What’s up, BJ?” You asked, confused.

“Uh, nothin’ angel, I just - I mean I uh…” He trailed off.  _ Okay, seriously, what’s wrong with him? _ You began to turn over as he spoke, causing him to shift above you. “Maybe you just need to stop makin’ those noises, babes. They’re, uh, not exactly PG, huh?” He chuckled weakly. Your face lit up like a firecracker, seeing his bright pink hair and hearing his words. You noticed that he was being all shifty, wiggling back and forth, and-

_ Oh. _

A very prominent bulge pressed into your stomach where Beej sat. He realized that you realized that he had an…  _ issue _ , and he blushed a bright green. He began stuttering and moving off of you, trying to hide his face.

“Uh, sorry babes, I’ll just, uh, go now, uh, I’m so sorry, I-” he stuttered out, hair turning yellow and purple. Your heart broke at the sight, and you reached out your hand and grabbed his wrist. He stopped in his tracks, looking at you with shocked eyes.  _ What are you doing?! _

“Beej, it’s okay. Promise. It was a totally natural reaction, and it  _ was _ partly my fault,” You chuckled awkwardly, feeling your face heat up even more.  _ What the hell were you supposed to say? “I’m flattered by your obvious boner because I am totally down to fuck”? “Actually it’d be great if that was caused by me because I like you an unhealthy amount for a dead roommate”? _ So. Screwed. You looked up to his face, seeing that his eyes were glued to your hand. “Honestly, Beej, it’s kinda, uhm, flattering.” His head whipped to yours as you turned your face into the pillow.  _ What the shit are you doing?! He’s going to think you’re such a weirdo! _

“Babes?” You shook your head. “Angel, c’mon, look at me.” You whined and shoved your face deeper into the pillow, muffling a pitiful ‘no’. “Angel,” He said, a little more forcefully, “Look at me.” You shook your head again. You felt a hand grabbing your chin, pulling it to look at him. You whined in protest, scrunching your eyes shut. You heard a growl from above you. All the sudden, lips were on your lips and your eyes flew open in surprise. Beetlejuice met your gaze, pulling away slowly.

“Babes, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you meant what you just said. Because if you did, I’m gonna rock your world so hard you’re not gonna walk straight for a week,” His hair was almost a forest green, so he meant business. You blushed at his words. “Cuz I really like you, dollface. More than just your sweet ass or your nice rack,”  _ Okay, really? I thought this was going to be sweet?  _ “I like  _ you _ . The you that worries about me when I’m out and I do the same for. The you that cooks for me even though I can’t eat and doesn’t get mad when I put bugs in your hair. I really,  _ really _ like you, angel.” He finished and took a deep breath, sitting back on his haunches above you. He nodded as if to say ‘Done with that bullshit’. He looked down at you and cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.  _ Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Everything is about to change. _

“I mean it, BJ. I really really like you a lot, too. And I would be flattered if you rocked my wo-” Not even letting you finish, he cut you off with a kiss. His hands roamed up your sides, gently caressing your shoulders. He kissed down your neck, leaving marks as he went. He bit down, causing you to gasp. Your hands snuck to his hips, where you grasped at the soft flesh. One hand wandered to his crotch and palmed against his boner. He groaned and rested his forehead against yours.

“You have  _ no _ idea how long I’ve imagined this, babes.” He whispered breathlessly. You ran your unoccupied hand through his magenta hair, smiling at the effects you’d caused. “Like what you see, dollface? I sure do. Maybe, though…” His fingers pulled at the edge of your tank top. “I could see more?” You nodded. With a snap, both of you were  _ completely _ naked, and his cock seeped onto your bare stomach and hand. You squealed and your face turned dark red.  _ I thought he meant just my TOP!!  _ Beej just laughed at your reaction. You scowled.

“Two can play at that game, mister,” You growled. Before he even had a chance to react, you squeezed and jerked his dick. Hard. A high-pitched strangled moan squeaked its way out of Beej’s throat, and he slammed his head into the mattress beside you. You heard a very jumbled ‘fuck’ beside you, followed by a loud whine. You giggled softly, continuing to stroke him. He growled at your amusement to his reaction, pulling back to look you in the eye.

“Dick.” He muttered.

“Mine.” You responded, squeezing him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaned, and pulled out of your grasp. You pouted, but he ignored you. Grabbing your calves, he lifted them over his shoulders and pressed his mouth to the inside of your knee. You whined, and he bit down in protest, sucking and leaving a dark mark. He kissed his way down your thigh, nibbling and biting as he went. His fingers brushed the sensitive skin right next to your entrance, making you gasp. He gently stroked his fingers through your slick. Pumping one and then two fingers into you, he rubbed your clit with his thumb. You jolted, and he responded by making a ‘come hither’ motion and you moaned. He brought his fingers to his mouth, holding your gaze the whole time. His hair was dark magenta as he licked and slurped the wetness he gathered. He smirked.

“Sweet lil’ pussy’s so wet for me, huh, doll? A dead guy really gets ya goin’ that much?” You huffed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Not so much of an angel now, huh?” You went to grab his hair to pull him down, but he caught your wrist. “Not so fast, babes,” He chuckled. With yet another snap, you were on your forearms and knees, fully displayed for Beetlejuice. You squeaked and tried to lift yourself up, but his hand met the back of your neck, pushing you back down. “Stay right there, babes. Damn, that’s a pretty image,” He spoke, stroking and squeezing your ass.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” You muttered bitterly.  _ I mean, c’mon! I wanna see him too! _ You heard a camera shutter. “Hey!”

“What? I’m just doing what you told me to,” You could  _ hear  _ the fucking smirk. You wiggled your hips just slightly, and his cool hand left your neck to stroke up and down your heated back. “Like you’re blushin’ all over for me, babes.” With no warning, he shoved two thick fingers into your entrance, curling them to hit your g-spot perfectly. You arched your back and reached your arms above your head to grab the pillow, moaning and whining. “ _ There _ she is. Perfect lil’ kitten. Ready for the big finale, babes?” He leaned up to whisper in your ear, biting and sucking the hollow of your neck. You nodded. He chuckled. “Use your words, babygirl.”

“ _ Please _ , Beej,” You whined. He shook his head, pulling back as he curled his fingers again.

“Please  _ what?  _ I’m not a mind-reader, babes.” You growled at him, but it became strangled when he twisted his hand in just the right way.

“Please fuck me ‘til I can’t walk straight,  _ please _ BJ I  _ nee _ -” He wrapped one hand around the front of your neck, effectively cutting you off. He pulled you up slightly, just enough so that there’s pressure against your windpipe and your back is arched perfectly. He rutted against your entrance, sliding against your slit and brushing your clit with each pass. Your thighs jolted, and your hips leaned back onto him. Slowly, he pushed until he was fully inside you, and you both let out a sigh of relief. It felt so  _ right _ . You turned your head in Beej’s grasp and met his lips in a searing kiss. You circled your hips against his and he growled. With one hand grasping your neck and one on your hip, he began to thrust slow and deep. You let your head fall back onto his shoulder and grabbed at his hair with your hands. 

His thrusts became faster and faster and before long you were back facedown on the mattress, Beej’s erratic thrusts shoving you down. Both his hands bruised your hips and you let him use you.

“Fuck, kitten, I can’t last much longer,” He groaned. You shook your head (well, as much as you could while being pushed into the mattress).

“Me neither, Lawrence.” Full stop. It felt like time froze completely.

“What did you just call me?” He growled in your ear.

“Isn’t that your name? Lawrence?” He moaned, and you felt his dick twitch inside you.

“Again.”

“Lawrence,” you moaned. He thrusted once, as deep as he could go. “Fuck! Lawrence,” you yelled. He did it again, harder. “I can’t - fuck, wait -” He continued. You felt the knot in your stomach get tighter. You weren’t going to last much longer. “Shit, oh my - please,  _ please _ -”

“Perfect lil’ kitten, ah shit - love you so much -” He growled into your ear. He leaned back, rolling his hips a few more times.

“Dammit! Fuck - love you -  _ Beetlejuice! _ ” You screamed as you finished. He pulled out at the last second, spilling his seed all over your back as he groaned. A camera shutter echoed throughout the room. You scowled over your shoulder at his cheeky grin. “Clean me up, asshole.” You grumbled, collapsing onto your stomach. He laughed and demon-magicked it off. He climbed up to lay beside you, pulling you to lay on his chest. You wrapped a leg over his in an effort to get even closer.

“Did you mean it?” You whispered, not quite meeting his eyes. He made a small ‘hm?’ in response. “Do you really love me?” He tensed. “Because I love you. And I’d hate if that wasn’t reciprocated,” You got quieter with every word. He lifted your chin to place a kiss on your forehead. 

“Of course I meant it, angel. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’d be an idiot  _ not  _ to fall in love.” He whispered back. With a smile on both faces and a satiated sexual appetite (for now), the two of you took a nap. The details of your relationship could be discussed later.

For now, cuddles with the Ghost with the Most.


End file.
